


snapshots

by mswyrr



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswyrr/pseuds/mswyrr
Summary: collection of shippy drabbles





	

“Who’s Claudia?” Mariah asked, tracing the cursive script tattooed midway up his inner arm. It was the only tattoo of his that was someone’s name. He wasn’t the kind of idiot who went around putting every girlfriend or boyfriend on his skin. Claudia must have been very important.

Shades looked down, traced his own finger over the black ink. “[ _Claudia_](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F7ZfoSfI_nNM%3Ft%3D7s&t=YjJkZTVmN2NjMDFkZGNiMjRjMjY1YjhkZmE2ZmRiNGY1NWNmYjc0NixxUXJYQVh0cQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AAEEC_u12YIr2_C1ls-X2Kw&m=1),” he corrected, using the Spanish pronunciation. “She was an older woman,” he started, his romantic tone belied by the fact that he was clearly fighting a mischievous grin. “ _Much_ older. But beautiful. And kind… She let me stay with her a couple years when–” his eyes shifted as he thought up a way to spin it, “I was on the run.”

Mariah thought through what she knew of his records, then gave him a look. “Your _abuela_?” she guessed, deliberately using the Spanish word instead of saying _grandmother_ in English. It always nettled her when someone had to correct her on something. She wasn’t fluent the way she was in French, but she knew Harlem’s people and something about what was important to them, _all_ of them.

He laughed. “Yes,” he said. “Too bad. I thought I’d get you jealous for a second…”

Mariah lightly smacked his arm. “You’ll have to try a lot harder than that.”

“Okay,” he said, as if the challenge was accepted. Then he leaned forward, whispered in her ear: “Where would you like your name?”


End file.
